


When Hermione Met Sally

by stabbyunicorn



Series: Hermione Lovegood and the Last Enemy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, F/F, Fluff, Kinky, Octopi & Squid, Snorkacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stabbyunicorn/pseuds/stabbyunicorn
Summary: ⚠️ Somewhat Kinky FluffLuna is disappointed when Hermione meets Sally the Snorkack. She liked arguing about creatures. Hermione wonders what else she likes. And somehow finds herself with squid hands.





	When Hermione Met Sally

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit strange, even for me, but I like it.

Pop!

Luna swung around, wand in hand, curse on her lips. The fluffy, white creature she had been examining vanished behind a large tree, leaving Luna alone in the small clearing, delicately lit by scattered rays of dawn light. The creature hadn’t gone far: she could still hear it panting.

She tried to peer between the trees. She thought she caught a glimpse of a figure. It was coming closer.

Luna jabbed her wand, and a yellow beam disappeared through the brush.

She heard a yelp. The voice sounded familiar, she thought, which could be a good thing. Then again, she supposed many bad voices might sound familiar, too.

“Luna?” she heard. “Is that you?”

It was Hermione’s voice! Hermione’s was _definitely_ a good voice.

“Hermione! My Squid-Hands jinx didn’t hit you, did it?”

The brush rustled, and Hermione stumbled out into the clearing.

“Not at all,” said Hermione, drily, examining her hands. Each now had eight small arms, moving all their own, plus two rather unwieldy tentacles. “I can’t say I’ve ever heard of this jinx…”

“Would you like me to remove it, Hermione?” asked Luna, head tilting, wand held ready.

“That won’t be necessary,” said Hermione. She shook them twice, and they returned to normal. “Although they were rather cute.”

Luna smiled. “Should I put them back, then? It’s quite an easy jinx once you know the trick.”

Hermione looked like she wanted to say something. Luna wished she’d say it. Instead, she shook her head.

“It’s not nine yet, Hermione. Why are you in Sweden? I thought you were always at Hannah’s?” Hannah had opened a coffee shop in Diagon Alley just last year. The coffee was decent, the pastries delightful.

“Yes, and I would have been, but I couldn’t not tell you… I heard back from the Wizengamot. We’ll be arguing our case on the seventh! They’ll laugh us out, of course, but we’ll argue again. It always takes multiple tries, with causes like this, you see. We…”

Hermione trailed off. She was staring at the creature at Luna’s feet. The large, fluffy creature, nearly the size of a small coffee table, had again emerged from the trees.

“Is that…”

Luna looked down. She scratched it gently behind the ears, which tilted back cutely, its tongue lolling out.

“Oh. Yes, I suppose it is. I had hoped you wouldn’t see it.”

“They’re real.”

“Yes, Hermione,” said Luna slowly, eyes not meeting Hermione’s. “Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are real.”

The Snorkack trotted up to Hermione and sniffed her hand. Hermione lifted it slightly, and found herself patting the creature on the head.

“But they’re not— I mean— I thought you— Wait. Why would you hope I wouldn’t see it?”

Luna looked at Hermione and the Snorkack. The handful of rays of sun peeking through the trees lit them with a soft glow.

“Well, now you know they’re real.”

“Isn’t that… good?” asked Hermione, her hand now scratching behind the Snorkack’s ear. Luna wasn’t sure if she even realized she was doing it.

“But we always argue over them,” said Luna. “It’s nice, I suppose.”

Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it again.

She lifted her hand from the Snorkack. It pawed at her. She absently gave it another pat on the head.

Her eyes were focused upon Luna’s.

Luna looked away.

“What Snorkack?” asked Hermione, drawing Luna’s gaze back.

“Hermione?”

“What Snorkack?” asked Hermione. Her hands were covering her eyes. Only, they weren’t hands. They were, once again, squids.

The Snorkack was staring up at her curiously.

“I don’t see any Snorkacks. They don’t seem very plausible, do they? You describe them almost like they’re dogs, but you insist they’re magical. It simply doesn’t make sense, Luna,” said Hermione.

Her voice was uneven. Was she tying not to cry? Or perhaps it was laughter. It was always hard for Luna to tell.

“Honestly, Luna, I—”

And then Hermione broke down.

“Are you okay, Hermione?” asked Luna, rushing up. The Snorkack sat and stared up at her in concern. “I didn’t mean to say anything hurtful.”

“I’m fine,” said Hermione, gasping for breath. She didn’t look fine. She was shaking, and breathing funny. Her hands had fallen from her face, and she had fallen to her knees.

Luna still wasn’t convinced she wasn’t crying. She knelt beside Hermione. She wanted to wrap an arm around her, but Hermione hadn’t ever said if she’d like such comfort.

“I’m sorry,” said Hermione. “I’m trying to—”

She took a deep breath.

“I can do this,” said Hermione. “I can do it.”

She steeled her face.

“All I’m saying, Luna, is that they can’t exist. And what evidence do you have? I certainly haven’t seen it…”

The Snorkack chose that moment to lick Hermione’s face. Hermione stifled a giggle and covered her eyes again.

Her mischievous face turned thoughtful.

“Hypothetically, though, if they did exist…” Hermione continued.

“They surely do, Hermione,” said Luna. She felt a smile spread across her face. She stifled a giggle of her own. Giggles were much less ambiguous than laughter. “I’ve always told you. You’d see if you only opened your eyes.”

“Well, if they did… and if I met one… let’s say I called it ‘Sally…’ could I adopt it?”

The Snorkack answered for Luna, licking Hermione once more.

Hermione snorted inelegantly.

“Oh do uncover your eyes, Hermione,” said Luna, fondly. “May I… may I see your hands? I’ve not actually seen the Squid-Hands jinx up close.”

Hermione smiled, stood, and held her hands before Luna.

“Watch out,” said Hermione. “I can’t quite control the arms, much less the tentacles.”

“Oh really?” asked Luna.

“I mean it!” said Hermione. “Wait! I could stun them—”

“I’ll be fine, Hermione,” said Luna, reaching out and stroking one of the squids. It seemed to enjoy it. Hermione’s smile suggested she did, too.

“You can feel it?”

Hermione nodded. “A very… interesting sensation. I— you might want to stop.”

Luna lifted her hands from Hermione’s, and looked up into Hermione’s eyes.

“Do _you_ want me to stop?”

“It feels very good,” said Hermione.

“But?”

“It feels _very_ good, Luna,” said Hermione. “Very _very_ good.”

Luna’s mouth dropped open slightly. “Oh! I’m sorry,” she said.

“Don’t be,” said Hermione. “I mean, I was enjoying it, but I don’t know if that’s the sort of thing you’d want.”

“Oh,” said Luna. She scratched the Snorkack’s head idly and thought for a moment. Hermione wouldn’t appreciate it if she responded without having thought it through.

Hermione kept her squid hands out of the Snorkack’s reach.

“I think it would certainly be the sort of thing I would want, Hermione,” said Luna.

Hermione started.

“Really?” she asked, her face breaking out in a broad smile. “And what else might you want, Luna? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Luna smiled. “Oh, I’m sure there are many things. Some you may want, too.”

Hermione looked at Luna thoughtfully, and Luna felt a shiver run across her skin.

“Do you want me to come closer?” asked Hermione. “Or might you rather I stay further away?

“Closer,” said Luna, nearly immediately.

Hermione smiled, and began to take a step forward, but stopped short.

Again, she looked as if she wanted to say something. Thankfully, this time, she did.

“Would you rather… would you rather _tell_ me to come closer? Or would you rather I came closer on my own?” asked Hermione.

Luna paused. She looked at Hermione intently. She swallowed. “I… I believe I’d rather tell you to come closer, Hermione.”

Hermione smiled tentatively. She did not move. She simply stood, staring at Luna.

“Would you… would you like me to tell you to come closer, Hermione?” asked Luna.

“I would,” said Hermione.

Luna smiled.

“Come, Hermione,” said Luna. She beckoned with a finger.

Hermione’s smile widened, and she took a step forward. Unfortunately, she forgot about the white fluffy creature at her feet.

She fell unceremoniously to her knees. The Snorkack yelped and darted off to the side.

“Hermione! Are you alright?” exclaimed Luna, reaching down, but stopping short of touching her.

“I’m fine,” said Hermione. She began to stand, then thought better of it.

“Luna…” she said, straightening her skirt. “I don’t suppose…?”

“Yes, Hermione?” asked Luna.

Hermione smiled shyly.

“Do you want me to stand?”

Luna stopped, drawing a quick breath.

She stared down at Hermione. Her knees were all muddy, but she didn’t seem bothered. She was simply kneeling there, squid hands resting gently against her knees, tentacles poking at the mud.

She was looking up at Luna.

And Luna didn’t want her to stop.

“I think I rather like you where you are, Hermione,” said Luna.

“Would you like me to stay here?” asked Hermione. “Or would you like to _tell_ me to stay here?”

Luna smiled.

“Kneel. Stay.” Luna paused. “If that’s okay?”

Hermione smiled back.

“It is.”

“Would you want me to touch you?” asked Luna.

Hermione nodded, still smiling. Luna extended a hand tentatively. She scratched Hermione’s head, behind her ears.

Luna reached her other hand down towards one of Hermione’s, eyebrow raised.

Hermione offered it. It was still squiggling. Its arms and tentacles reached up towards Luna.

Luna grasped it. It shivered, and with it, so did Hermione.

“Good?” asked Luna.

“Good,” said Hermione, firmly, before another shivery breath escaped her, and her eyes fell to the ground in a daze.

Luna felt very warm. She let out a little breath. The smile did not leave her face.

“Would you like to touch me?” she asked.

Hermione nodded again. Her free arm twitched.

“And…” continued Luna. Hermione again looked up at her. Luna’s knees felt weak.

“And… would you rather touch me when you wanted?” asked Luna. “Or… would you rather touch me when I _told_ you to?”

Hermione let out another shaky, shivery breath, and grinned.


End file.
